


Cherish

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Other, Psychological Horror, implied gore, kinda fucked up honestly but not all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear loves his friends and wants to cherish their beauty for as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to missmacabregrey on tumblr for being my beta reader!

Clear's fascination for all things glittering and glistening began at his creation. Clear always loved how lights and colors would change with the slightest motion, sparkles glittering like the oceans in grandfather's books right in his hands when he held the objects in question in his dull hands.

Grandfather enjoyed Clear's quirk, finding Clear's innocent, childlike curiosity endearing. Curiosity seemed like a harmless notion, and, therefore, Grandfather allowed his beautiful creation to collect whatever he'd found pleasing to his eyes.

Eyes...  
Clear found those to be the prettiest glittering and glistening things.

Grandfather's eyes had thick filters over them, so by the time Grandfather had gone to rest, they were dull and bleak, foggy like the gas mask he'd always looked through. Despite only knowing his grandfather's plain eyes for so long Clear's fascination rose again once he'd met his new friends.

Aoba's eyes were like honey, so sweet and bright, matching with Ren's syrupy ones that held only innocence.

Koujaku's eyes possesses their own attractiveness also; they reminded Clear of rubies with their rich color and rare beauty.

The cuts on Koujaku's looked a little sloppier than desired. For some reason or another, tears trickled when they came in contact with Aoba's and Ren's, so it made Clear's hand slip a little, though not enough to ruin the main piece, so he let it slide.

Koujaku had such lovely hair, as well (of course he did; hair was his profession, after all), so Clear decided to keep those luscious locks in a box along with Aoba’s and Ren’s.  
The skin managed to catch Clear off-guard, but not in a negative way. The tanned skin came with beautiful, black patterns and vivid flowers. They were so beautiful -- stunning even -- and it would have been a shame to throw such artistic flesh out.

Noiz . . .  
Clear had a pretty good idea as to why his parents gave him that name.

Noiz had a lovely voice, but he asked so many questions, making it all the more difficult to bring him to Clear’s home. The blond tired Clear more than the others had, to say the least, and while Noiz was definitely stronger than he looked, he was still significantly easier to bring down than Koujaku, so the cuts were much cleaner.

The process went the same, except Clear only took the piercings rather than the entire covering like he did with Koujaku. Not that he didn’t think Noiz was pretty enough, simply that his skin had far too many cuts and holes through it. Besides, Clear liked the piercings. They shone brilliantly in the light, though they were not nearly as captivating as his lime green eyes that shone like emeralds.

Finally, Mink.

Luring Mink happened more easily than expected, really. Perhaps he was just curious as to where everyone else has gone?

Whatever the reason, something led Mink to Clear's home. A sweet smile grew from behind the gas mask as he saw Mink’s reaction to seeing the rest of their friends, all together quietly, peacefully, their most endearing features showing in this moment of bliss between them.

Clear’s smile grew just a little wider as he saw those ocean green eyes widen, showing their full beauty to the world.  
Mink, the biggest and toughest big, was definitely the most challenging one. Clear never knew why his friends struggled so much to begin with.

Were they afraid of the pain? No matter.

At some point during their little tussle, Clear managed to keep Mink still (or still enough) by breaking an arm and a leg, so that he at least would not be able to escape as easily.

Once Clear had him pinned down enough to focus on those lovely orbs, he’d made a discovery that made them all the better.

\---

“Good morning!” He called in a cheery voice, a habit he’d picked up from when he lived with his grandfather. He slipped off the covers, taking the time to admire his new blanket. The blanket was very delicate at first; Clear had to sew on some leather on the bottom half to keep it intact, but he didn’t mind. He loved the bright flowers and black patterns, the warm tans and browns that felt so soft upon running his hand over it. It had lost the cinnamon scent a while back, but that did not lessen its value to Clear much.

Clear set the blanket down nice and neat before moving to sit in a corner with the box that held his bracelets, taking some time to admire them and plan the next ones.

Stringing and decorating proved difficult at first, but Clear's dainty fingers soon grew used to the craft, and before he knew it, he made bracelets with ease!

Clear liked mixing the colors: blue and black, navy and blonde, and often times he would use the brown as a base since it was so thick and sturdy. Sometimes he would take a piercing and add it to the bracelet as a sort of charm.

He thought of adding more colors, though, since he was running out of materials (he thought of adding more pink or burgundy to the scheme).

Upon noticing the room getting brighter, Clear headed over to the small table by the window, sitting down with his head resting on his hand as he gazed lovingly as the warm sun hit his beautiful gems.

Syrup and honey.  
Ruby and lime.  
Those gorgeous, glittering ambers.

Clear wanted to hold them all close, but alas, he needed to preserve his beautiful friends for as long as he could, otherwise they would end up like his grandfather.

_My friends . . . you’re all so beautiful._ He thought as something wet and unfamiliar streamed down his cheek.


End file.
